


In The Moment

by jessalae



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s going to be one of those days, is it, sir?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "teasing" square on my card for round three of kink bingo; originally posted on my Dreamwidth August 26, 2010.

Being immortal makes it hard to live in the present. After all, you have so much past behind you, so much future ahead, the present becomes a fleeting blip on your radar screen. Events and emotions pass from future to past almost seamlessly, barely spending a second in the now.

That’s why Jack makes it a goal of his to savor the really good moments while they’re still happening. If he can make the high points last just a bit longer, make them really become part of the present, then maybe they’ll stand out a bit more in the long stretch of his lives.

This particular event he’s savoring for another reason, as well: he knows Ianto loves it when he drags it out.

 

He gets down to business bright and early, before Tosh or Owen or Gwen have even arrived. Not actual business, of course — particularly since his first move is to sneak up behind Ianto, who is working in the conference room, and run careful fingers across the back of his neck. The caress startles Ianto enough that he knocks over the stack of files he’s alphabetizing, sending manilla folders whirling in all directions. A frown creases his forehead briefly, gone so fast Jack isn’t even sure it happened, and he looks calmly up at his boss.

“Good morning, sir,” Ianto says.

“Morning, Ianto,” Jack says, absentmindedly trailing a finger down the side of Ianto’s neck, toying with the edge of his collar. They stay there for a moment, content with small touches, but when Ianto turns his face up, lips slightly parted, Jack steps back.

“Looks like you have some more filing to do.” He glances pointedly at the paperwork scattered across the floor.

“Yes, sir,” Ianto says. He gets up, gathering the few folders remaining on the table, and opens a filing cabinet drawer. Jack watches him, eyes fixed on the back of his neck, then turns to go back to his office.

He’s almost out the door when Ianto finally speaks. “It’s going to be one of those days, is it, sir?”

Jack looks back at Ianto, who is giving him the innocent puppy dog face. “I guess so.”

Jack heads up to his office, but through the glass wall, he can see a tiny smile on Ianto’s face.

 

When Owen and Tosh come in, Ianto heads for the coffee machine, and Jack decides it’s the perfect time to get himself a refill. He saunters up next to Ianto and offers his empty mug, grinning.

“Fill me up?” he asks, thoroughly aware of the double entendre.

Ianto just accepts the mug with a nod, and begins to work his magic on the coffee maker. Jack hovers close behind him, watching his motions intently, and sneaks his hand onto Ianto’s hip.

Ianto glances over his shoulder. “Something I can help you with, sir?”

Jack stays nonchalant as his fingers work Ianto’s shirt out of the hem of his trousers. “I’m just trying to figure out what your secret is. You ever call in sick, we’re all going to be decaffeinated wrecks.”

“I could explain it, if you liked, sir,” Ianto suggests, staying very still.

“Oh, no, just keep doing what you’re doing,” Jack says, running his hand over Ianto’s abs, snaking up to tweak lightly at Ianto’s nipple. “I’d rather watch,” Jack purrs into Ianto’s ear, and Ianto gasps quietly.

Ianto finishes making the coffee, a little more jerkily than usual. He puts Jack’s refilled mug on the counter, and Jack retreats back to his office. He smirks when he sees Ianto tuck his shirt back in and adjust the front of his trousers before taking Owen and Tosh their coffee.

 

Later in the day, Jack finds the team clustered around Tosh’s screen, mulling over a map of the past week’s rift activity. He walks up quietly, positioning himself behind Ianto.

“—doesn’t seem to be a pattern,” Tosh is saying. “It’s not even concentrated in one area. I thought representing the data like this might show us something, but…” She trails off, running a hand through her hair.

“It shows us the activity is random,” Jack says, and all of them except Ianto whirl around in surprise. “It shows us we just have to be ready for anything, anytime, anywhere.”

“Well there’s some shocking news,” Owen grumbles.

“Shocking or not, it’s true. Although…” Jack leans forward, studying the screen intently. The rest of the team leans with him, and he uses their distraction as an opportunity to rest a hand on Ianto’s ass. Ianto tenses almost imperceptibly as Jack smooths a hand over Ianto’s buttocks, squeezing and massaging one at a time, talking all the while. “This is only a week’s worth of data. This type of projection might need a longer span of time to show us anything. These disruptions…” Jack indicates four points on the screen with one hand, sliding the other between Ianto’s buttocks. “Well, we can’t say anything for sure yet.” He lets Ianto go, settling back on his heels. “Tosh, can you run one of these with everything we’ve recorded over the past few months?”

“Of course,” she says, and the group drifts apart. Jack and Ianto go their separate ways, but as they walk away Jack hears Ianto let out a long, slow breath.

 

He catches Ianto in the archives next, standing on his tiptoes to reach a box on a high shelf. He positions himself carefully, so that when Ianto comes down his whole back brushes against Jack’s front. Ianto jumps at the unexpected contact.

“Can I help you with something, sir?”

“Just thought I’d check on how my general support officer is getting along.” Jack is still standing against Ianto, the whole length of their bodies pressed gently together.

“I’m doing rather well, thank you,” Ianto says, pinned between Jack and the shelves in front of him. “Just wanted to get some of the older numbers for Tosh, in case she needs them.”

“Always the diligent worker,” Jack says. “Don’t you ever get distracted?” He presses forward slightly with his hips, letting Ianto feel the outline of his half-hard cock. “Ever just feel like goofing off?” His arms snake around Ianto’s waist, and he pulls him closer, breath hot against the back of Ianto’s neck.

Ianto relaxes into Jack’s touch, head falling back against Jack’s shoulder, and Jack wants to lick his way down Ianto’s neck. He stops himself before he gets carried away, though, and steps back.

“Of course you don’t,” he says, clapping Ianto on the shoulder. “That’s my Ianto.”

He leaves Ianto clutching the box of files, breath coming in gasps. Jack calms his own breathing before he leaves the archives, and grins in anticipation.

 

It’s the end of the night, and Jack sits in his office, waiting not-so-patiently for the others to leave so he can be alone with Ianto. As he fidgets in his chair, an idea strikes him, and he heads out past the rolling door. Before Ianto has time to react, he’s leaning against the counter of the tourist information centre, grinning like a madman.

“What’s a nice boy like you doing in a dump like this?” he drawls.

Ianto glances from him to the door and back again. “Have the others gone?” he asks quietly.

Jack puts two fingers under Ianto’s chin, tipping his face up. “Does it matter?”

He can tell Ianto is about to say yes, so he leans in and kisses him gently, barely brushing their lips together. Ianto gasps and opens his mouth, but Jack’s hand on his face keeps him from deepening the kiss. Their tongues glide against each other lightly, and Ianto moans, the sound sending shivers down Jack’s spine. He keeps the contact as light as possible, but can feel himself losing control. He wants to kiss Ianto senseless, strip him down, bend him over the counter and take him right then and there.

Just then, Gwen walks through the rolling door. She’s so intent on her cell phone conversation with Rhys that she barely notices the two men, but Ianto practically leaps away from Jack anyway, and Jack uses the opportunity to slip back into the hub. He grins wickedly at Ianto, who still looks a little stunned. Right before the door rolls shut, he calls out, “See you in an hour?”

Jack hopes it really is only an hour. If it’s any longer, he thinks he might explode.

 

Finally, _finally_ , Owen saunters off into the night. Jack waits in his office, pen poised over a half-done report, and when Ianto walks in he scribbles another sentence, giving off a reasonable impression of business.

“Yes, Ianto?” he says without looking up.

“Just letting you know I’m leaving for the night, sir,” Ianto says.

Jack’s head shoots up. “You’re what?”

“I said, I’m leaving,” Ianto repeats, face perfectly calm.

Jack leans back in his chair, making sure the bulge in his trousers is visible. “Is that so?”

“I’ve put in a full day,” Ianto says. “And now I’m going home.” And with that, he turns on his heel and walks out of Jack’s office.

Jack is waiting to hear the sound of the door rolling shut before he screams, but Ianto’s head pops back around the doorframe. “I was thinking, though, sir,” Ianto says.

“Yes?” Jack says, just a tad too eager.

“I’ll likely be up for a while. If there’s anything urgent — I suppose you could drop by my flat,” Ianto says.

“I may do just that,” Jack says, and pretends to go back to his paperwork.

As soon as Ianto is gone, Jack throws down his pen and grins. This boy is _good_.

Jack will have to think up a few new ways to keep him on his toes.


End file.
